Band Days
by JoJoCullen88
Summary: What happens when Bella McCarty-Swan, her brother Emmett and their best friend Rosalie and Jasper Hale get their band signed and they meet their new team including fashion crazy stylist Alice and moody manager Edward.
1. Practice Time

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Stop making out with my brother and get your backsides in the music room! Pronto!" I yelled down the phone.

"Honestly Bella we weren't doing anything," Rose argued, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose, please don't insult my intelligence I wasn't born yesterday," I snickered, "Jasper and I are waiting! Music Room NOW!" With that I hung up the phone and burst up laughing, Jasper joined in my laughter.

"Seriously they think we're stupid Jazz," I laughed as I looked at Jasper.

"Nah we ain't stupid Bells, they are for thinking we don't know what they are doing," Jasper chuckled. Just then the music door room flew open and Rose and Emmett burst in both looking rather flustered.

"Hey guys, you positive you two weren't making out?" I asked as I ran my eyes over their outfits.

"Sure, we were just looking at some stuff," Rose blatantly lied.

"I don't want to know what you were looking at to be honest," I snickered, "Em do your zip up and Rose your shirt is buttoned up wrong." Emmett and Rosalie both blushed bright red as they sorted their clothes out. I caught Jasper's eye and shook my head as I headed over to my microphone stand.

"Right come on, let's do a run through of the songs for the gig Saturday night," I ordered as Jasper and Rose picked their guitars up and Emmett took his seat behind the drums.

My name is Isabella Marie McCarty-Swan and I am 21 years old. I grew up in the small town of Forks with my parents Charlie and Renee McCarty-Swan and my older brother Emmett. My best friend is Rosalie Hale, I've know Rose since I was born, my parents and her parents have been friends since High School, Rose's older brother Jasper is 22 like Emmett and they are best friends. The four of us have always been the closest of friends all the way through high school.

I had been flat sharing with Jasper for the past 5 months, Jasper was like another older brother and I had never looked at him in any other way. In a way Jasper was my closest friend, since Emmett and Rose became a couple, they were constantly leaving Jasper and I and heading out on their little dates. I was completely comfortable with Jasper, we didn't think twice about sharing a bed, a lot of the time we would lay in bed watching a film, as we found it more comfortable and we would end up falling asleep. Emmett and Rose lived in the flat next door to ours.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I had formed a band about a year ago, it started off as a joke at first, we had all took music lessons together as kids. Emmett and Jasper played bass guitar, drums and piano, Rose and I played piano, guitar and clarinet. Although we had recently discovered that I could sing and amazingly so. What had started out as us joking around in the garage of our parents house had turned into something we all took seriously and enjoyed doing. We wrote all our own songs and practiced every other night, if not every night, our dads had arranged for us to perform at a new club that had recently opened in Port Angeles. The gig was scheduled for Saturday night, so we had tonight's practice and tomorrow's and then one early Saturday morning.

"That was great guys," A voice called as we finished our run through. I spun around to find Renee, Charlie, Andy and Lillie had snuck into the music room while we were playing. They were all now cheering and clapping.

"You guys are going to be amazing on Saturday night." Renee squealed, as they headed back out of the music room. Charlie and Andy had converted one of our garages into a sound proof music room when Rose and I were 13 and Emmett and Jasper were 14. Even then we had enjoyed playing music together.

"Right what do we do now?" Emmett boomed from behind his drum kit. I looked at my brother and instantly spotted the mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you want to do Em?" Jasper asked as he spotted the grin on Emmett's face.

"Well how about we go watch a movie?" he suggested, "oooooh Jelly Bean can you make chicken Nachos before we go please?"

Emmett always called me Jelly Bean, apparently it was the nickname Charlie and Renee came up with when Renee was pregnant with me. The nickname had stuck, the same as Emmett being called peanut. Em was also a sucker for my chicken and cheese nachos, in fact Em was just a sucker for my cooking. I was the only one in our house that could cook, Renee was hopeless and so was Charlie.

"Ok I'll make nachos and then we can go catch a movie, but you're sitting on one end peanut and Rose is sitting on the other end, Jazz and I are not sitting next to you two making out in the cinema." I laughed as I headed out of the music room.


	2. Carlisle Who?

**Hey guys, this is one of my first fanfics so you will have to be patient with me, I'd love to know what you lot think of this story, I know it's only the second chapter but please Review! The more reviews the quicker I'll get the next chapter out to you. Hope you enjoy it. **

**P.S. as much as I would love to I don't own twilight. **

"Rose, Bella we need to leave in 5 minutes," Emmett's voice boomed through my bedroom door.

"We'll be two minutes Emmett," I called back as I checked my reflection in the mirror. I had decided to wear my favourite pair of black jeans, a black vest with my grey check shirt over the top unbuttoned. My hair was curled and then pulled into a loose ponytail that hung over my left shoulder, Rose had given my eyes a smoky look and I had light pink lip gloss on. I pulled my favourite pair of heels from my wardrobe and quickly slipped them on before grabbing my phone, purse and keys and heading downstairs with Rose close behind me.

"Is all the equipment packed up?"I asked as I spotted Emmett and Jasper sat on the kitchen counter. We had decided to get ready at Charlie and Renee's as it was where all our equipment was.

"Yeah we got it all packed into the jeep during the two hours it took you to get ready," Emmett snickered.

"Yeah but we look hot," I replied as I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

"Come on we need to go if you want to set up before the club starts filling up," Jasper said as he jumped down of the counter and headed out the door. Rose and Emmett were making out against the doorframe, I smacked my brother around the head before following Jasper and climbing in shotgun. Rose and Emmett emerged a few minutes later and Rose pouted when she saw me in shotgun it was usually her seat.

"Sorry Rose you snooze you lose," I laughed as she climbed in beside Jasper. Emmett stuck one of our old mix CD's into the stereo and turned it up. We all sang along to the songs we had listened to years ago. Before I knew it we pulled up outside the club, New Moon. We all piled out of the jeep and headed inside the club, it was deserted except for a guy who was wiping down the bar.

"Hi. Are you the band playing tonight?" The guy asked as he spotted us and headed over.

"Yeah we're Eclipse," I replied. The guy had short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"I'm Mike Newton, this is my parents place," he motioned to the bar.

"I'm Emmett McCarty-Swan, this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale, her brother Jasper Hale and my sister Isabella McCarty-Swan," Emmett stepped forward and looked down at Mike, who barely reached Emmett's chest.

"Nice to meet you well just unload your equipment and the stage is over there, you're performing at ten," Mike pointed to the stage, "If you need anything at all just shout me, I'll be around here somewhere."With that Mike turned and walked away from us.

Emmett turned and walked back out muttering to himself. Rose, Jazz and I exchanged confused look and followed him out.

"Peanut you ok?" I asked as Emmett pulled the jeep door open.

"That guys a creep." Emmett spat, "he was blatantly staring at you and Rose."

"Emmett Charles McCarty-Swan calm down you can't go all protective on me and Rose every time some guy looks at us. Tonight all eyes are going to be on us," I held Emmett's face between my hands and made him look at me.

"Yeah I guess it ain't my fault my sister and girlfriend are smoking," Emmet chuckled.

We quickly unloaded the equipment from the back of the jeep and carried it all inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special act for you tonight. They are two sets of siblings who have grown up together. They have been playing together since they were teenagers. Ladies and gentlemen I give you eclipse," Mike announced as we all walked onto stage. The crowd cheered as me and Jaz took our positions behind the microphones. We began playing and I counted myself in. (**Bella, **_Jasper, __**Both**__)_

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while he got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even**. 

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
'Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even, even no.  
_

__**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
**  
**They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Coz he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even, even no.**

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
**_(One still in love  
while the other one's leaving)_**  
I'm falling to pieces,  
**_(Cuz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even)_**  
**_  
_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.  
'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break, no it don't  
break, no it don't break even no. 

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces,  
**_(One still in love  
while the other one's leaving)_**  
I'm falling to pieces,  
**_(Cuz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even)_****

_**Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, It don't break even, no**_

The crowd went wild as we finished our set, people were screaming our name and cheering. We all waved and walked off stage together.

"That was amazing," Emmett boomed as soon as we were off stage.

"We have to do that again soon," Jasper added, Rose and I were just grinning. We quickly repacked all the equipment and left it in one of the back rooms until we could load it into the jeep.

"I'm going to grab a drink, you guys want one?" I asked as Emmett, Jasper and Rose all collapsed into a booth.

"Bottle of beer," Emmett smiled.

"Same," Jasper laughed.

"White wine spritzer please Bells, you want any help?" Rose asked.

"No I'm ok thanks Rose," I replied as I turned and headed for the bar. I sat down on a stool as Mike approached from the other side of the bar.

"Hi Isabella that was a great set, what can I get you?" Mike asked.

"Two beers, a white wine spritzer and a Pepsi please, and its Bella, Isabella is too formal," I replied. I turned and scanned the bar looking to see if there were any familiar faces. Just then somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I spun round and came face to face with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Isabella McCarty-Swan?" the man asked.

"Bella," I replied.

"Well Bella," He chuckled, "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm the head of Twilight records, I must say I am extremely impressed with your set tonight, who rights your songs?"

"Me and Rose write all our songs," I replied.

"That is very impressive Bella, I have a proposition for you, come down to Twilight tomorrow and we will have a play around in the recording studio,"

"That would be fantastic thank you, what time?" I asked.

"1pm ok? Here's my number any problem give me a ring," Carlisle explained, "We have our own instruments but feel free to bring your own if you would prefer. See you tomorrow Bella," With that Carlisle turned and walked away into the crowd. I paid for the drinks and headed back to the others.

"Hey guys you will never guess who I just met," I yelled as soon as I took my seat.

"Noddy and Big Ears?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle Cullen," I replied as realisation dawned on both Rose and Jasper, Emmett remained oblivious.

"Carlisle who?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle Cullen as in the Head of Twilight Records," I replied, "and he wants us to go to Twilight tomorrow and have a play around in the recording studio."

Rose and I both squealed as Jasper and Emmett high fived each other and laughed at us.


End file.
